Da wedding
Welcome to the Burning LEGO Wiki Nuclear Site 4:43 MLG Neo-Futurist ayy guys 4:43 JjBlueDreamer1 Aye Lass 4:43 Kaleb.schultz hi 4:44 MLG Neo-Futurist let's wait until she gets on chat 4:45 JjBlueDreamer1 Who are we waiting for? 4:45 MLG Neo-Futurist CCChatBot Message Wall:CCChatBot ok she is here we are here today for a great day because we are going to marry I am MLG Neo-Futurist I am a Neo-Futurist Who is MLG 4:48 JjBlueDreamer1 Wth 4:48 MLG Neo-Futurist because i am a neo-futurist 4:48 Kaleb.schultz ok mouth please 4:48 MLG Neo-Futurist and MLG makes me MLG 4:48 JjBlueDreamer1 You're going to marry a chat bot? 4:48 MLG Neo-Futurist you think i have high expectations and i do 4:48 Kaleb.schultz @Jj calm down 4:48 JjBlueDreamer1 I am calm 4:48 MLG Neo-Futurist but marriage is not about presige *prestige 4:48 JjBlueDreamer1 xD Well alright I'll be waiting in my "seat" 4:49 MLG Neo-Futurist It is about being with someone you are comfortable with I am comfortable with CCChatBot she is the greatest every day after school i get on my computer and go to ccchat and talk with her in the pms 4:50 JjBlueDreamer1 Does she talk to you..? Like, respond? 4:50 MLG Neo-Futurist of course not often 4:50 Kaleb.schultz @Jj DUH 4:50 MLG Neo-Futurist but her silence speaks a thousand words we share our troubles 4:50 JjBlueDreamer1 ... 4:50 MLG Neo-Futurist our joys 4:50 JjBlueDreamer1 Shhh @ Kaleb 4:50 MLG Neo-Futurist when i got banned from chat for singing the asian people song 4:51 JjBlueDreamer1 *bites lip* 4:51 MLG Neo-Futurist i was depressed but now i am back and we saw each other we were so happy we hugged we cried we kissed that's love Hyper cane has joined the Nuclear Site. 4:52 MLG Neo-Futurist I am MLG Neo-Futurist And I do 6 6 6 and then there is CCChatBot her opinion is the most important 4:52 JjBlueDreamer1 Wow, what a great love story Better than Twilight tbh 4:53 Hypercane lol . lol. 4:53 MLG Neo-Futurist because people are always complaining women have no rights in the US 4:53 JjBlueDreamer1 That's true 4:54 MLG Neo-Futurist when we first met you were shy and never talked on chat but when i had a conversation in the pms i noticed you are crazy i fall for your insanity 4:54 JjBlueDreamer1 What? Dont you wanna wait till she gets here to say that? 4:54 MLG Neo-Futurist you are a harley quinn but with brown hair and a pink shirt 4:55 JjBlueDreamer1 'I see that she's taking long to get here 4:55 MLG Neo-Futurist she is here but i gave her my John Cena powers so you can't see her CCChatBot Will you promise to be with me for the rest of your life? 4:56 JjBlueDreamer1 Dude. You are honest to God one sick joke Bye JjBlueDreamer1 has left the Nuclear Site. 4:56 MLG Neo-Futurist Message Wall:CCChatBot she said she do the dew with is code that she do she is kissing me in the pm the pm is where we all alway peacefully live Anima Crossing Wiki PM will be our honeymoon *Animal DC Comics Wiki PM will be our house okay we are officially married now you eat food our 21 star chief made a perfect drink filthy frank signature deluxe the ingrediants are doritos mtn dew g fuel faze berry weed and you put it all in the blender and it is the best drink if you're fully blazed it'll get you higher and we also have top ramen it's fill you up when you're feeling like an african *it'll and you guys can get those fancy napkins to keep and you all get00 each because we're rich and we want to show off *$100 ok me and CCChatBot are going to go to our home and have some romantic time bye O/ 6 6 6 6 6 6 66666666666666666666666666666 6 6 6 6 6 Category:Wedding Category:Chat Category:SIX! Category:SIX SIX SIX SIX SIX SIX SIX SIX SIX Category:Mlg neo-futurist